


Chin Up, Buttercup | Bucky Barnes x OC |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depression, F/M, For someone who needs it, I Love You, Kisses, Quality Time, Sad feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say you can help me now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chin Up, Buttercup | Bucky Barnes x OC |

She curled up on her bed, plagued with the build up of the week's frustrations. There wasn't an exact rhyme or reason, just sad feelings. Nothing to talk about, in specific. Just… Feeling.

Jay ran a hand over her damp brown hair, having taken a longer shower than normal to try and ease the thoughts away. Not so successful, unfortunately, but at least she was clean. That helped in some slight, sort of meaningful way.

She didn't know what to do about it. What was the root of the issue? What was causing the mental holdup? Whatever it was, she'd be over it eventually. Soon. Hopefully.

Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, white teeth clamping down onto the soft flesh in uncertain frustration. It was the middle of the week, for Christ's sake! But for whatever reason, she was being dragged down when normally she was the type to soar high above in an infectious happiness.

Normally when her door was opened up, Jay's neck just about snapping to greet her visitor with a pretty smile and large brown eyes lighting up her young face. But this time she just remained stationary and stared a hole into the wall before her.

"What's wrong with you?"

The brunette just shrugged, not having a response for him. She didn't know the answer, so why try and formulate something? Wasn't gonna be authentic in the slightest.

The weight of the man sunk in her mattress, the cold metal arm coming around her shoulders. Normally she was chilled constantly, despite originating from Miami, or what she liked to refer to as the "ballsack of the US."

"Gotta be somethin' wrong."

"There isn't really…" She muttered, wiping her eyes. "Promise."

He hummed softly to himself, not quite believing or even understanding. She was sad without reason? Sounded made up to him. But if she was gonna talk about it, it'd be by her own free will. So instead he was just going to wait it out. He was a patient man.

"Why do I even bother?" She grumbled.

The former weapon's lips pressed gently against her temple. He wasn't gonna try to supply an answer. Clearly there was more going on internally than externally, and he had no business in her head. Frankly, in his opinion, no one had the right to force their way into anyone's head. Common decency, if you asked him.

Jay melted into his side at that, her body trapped between his cold arm and warm body, a wonderful contrast that she didn't mind in the least. He didn't need to hear her words, didn't necessarily want them. Just touch and time.

_Say you can help me now._


End file.
